La flamme de Dev
by Ameko-chan
Summary: "Soudain elle ressent comme une aiguille transpercer son cœur. Elle ne comprend pas cette brusque douleur. Mais elle continue de danser. Seulement cette aiguille semble s'enfoncer encore et encore. "


Un public d'homme envoûté par la danseuse du nom de Chandramukhi. Une belle et grande courtisane connue pour son immense beauté et son don pour la danse. La salle est illuminée par des couleurs vives et chaudes et rythmée par les sons entraînants. Une salle haute en couleur comme toujours.

Chandramukhi danse. Elle chante et danse encore au son des tambours et des instruments. Ses grelots aux chevilles scintillent et tintent comme ses bracelets autour de ses poignets. La musique la transporte, l'évade loin de ses pensées. Mais pas de ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle qui tente de les rayer de son cœur. Mais elle ne peut pas se battre contre ses sentiments. Ils sont imbattables.

Son visage sourit mais son cœur souffre. Seulement elle le cache. Elle doit le cacher. Feindre pour faire plaisir son auditoire. Alors elle chante pour se vider. Chante sa tristesse. Ses gestes et ses mots expriment son malheur. Chacun de ses mouvements a un sens. Rien n'est choisi au hasard. Sa danse et son chant est le reflet parfait de ses malheureux émotions.

Elle paraît prendre du plaisir dans ses danses si expressives. Mais cela est faux. Ce n'est juste qu'une fausse impression. Personne en réalité ne remarque son mal-être. Mais elle chante, chante pour retirer tout le poids de son chagrin. Être amoureuse est la pire des choses que puisse arriver pour une courtisane. La pire. Mais elle chante, danse au rythme des tambours et des voix. Elle veut oublier. Tout oublier. Elle soupire, ferme les yeux et essaye d'oublier ses maux.

Soudain elle ressent comme une aiguille transpercer son cœur. Elle ne comprend pas cette brusque sensation. Mais elle continue de danser. Seulement cette aiguille semble s'enfoncer encore et encore. Plus l'aiguille s'enterre en elle plus elle se sent comme consumée. Elle a maintenant peur. Ses pas deviennent de moins au moins lestes. Son esprit n'est plus concentré. Sa musique se transforme en chuchotis qui meurt au bord de ses lèvres.

_**Devdas…**_

Elle s'immobilise subitement. Ses bras levés pendant la danse retombent lentement. Son regard se perd dans le vide. Une de ses mains tremble. Lentement Chandramukhi pose sa main sur ses lèvres. Autour d'elle, personne ne comprend l'attitude de la belle courtisane. Le public l'appelle mais elle ne semble pas les entendre.

_**Dev... Devdas ?**_

Elle remonte les pans de sa robe. Se tourne et court. Court vers sa chambre. Non pas la sienne mais celle de Dev. Elle court vers cette chambre. Avec un mauvais pressentiment qui ronge son cœur. Elle espère en montant les marches que ce n'est qu'une crainte parmi d'autres. Elle le souhaite de tout cœur. Mais l'aiguille s'enfonce encore. Elle a plus mal. Douloureusement mal. Mais pourquoi bon Dieu ?

Elle arrive devant la chambre. Ses battements se pressent davantage. Sa douleur grossit en elle. Elle sent son ventre se torde de peur. Pourquoi n'ose-t-elle pas ouvrir ces portes devant elle ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas ? Ou plutôt pourquoi son cœur ne veut pas ?

Mais elle finit par poser ses mains sur les portes. Lentement elle les ouvre. Elle entre doucement dans la chambre. Elle ne lève pas son regard. Elle n'ose pas le lever. Elle jette des coups d'œil sur le lit. Revois alors les plis laissés par Devdas ainsi que ses bouteilles d'alcool et verres. Elle a préféré laisser tout comme le jour de son départ. Ainsi elle se disait sentir sa présence.

Elle avance lentement. Sans même lever la tête. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à lever son regard ? De quoi a-t-elle tant peur ?

Elle continue d'avancer. Parvient enfin devant l'autel. Elle s'accroupit. Pose sa main sur sa poitrine. Frotte l'endroit et sent son regard piquer. Elle frotte encore et respire fortement. Mais ne redresse pas son regard. La tête baissée, elle prie que ce ne soit que son imagination qui divague.

Elle doit confirmer que c'est son imagination qui divague. Brusquement alors elle lève sa tête. Son souffle se fige. Pendant un moment. Les yeux grands ouverts et rivés devant elle. Chandramukhi ne veut pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle secoue sa tête. C'est impossible. Son regard se voile. Se noie dans ses larmes. Un sanglot la submerge. Elle frotte plus fortement l'endroit. Son cœur s'émiette progressivement pour enfin se déchirer.

Les mains tremblantes, elle tente de saisir la petite lampe. Une lampe dans laquelle conserve une flamme importante. La flamme de Devdas. Ou plutôt son essence. Mais cette flamme est maintenant éteinte. Morte. Elle ne flamboie plus. Elle resserre ses mains sur la bougie éteinte et pleure. Entre deux sanglots elle parvient à murmurer :

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Pas maintenant… pas toi…**_

_**Devdas...**_

Pourquoi cette flamme continuerait-elle de briller si son propriétaire est mort ?

* * *

Personnellement j'aime beaucoup Chandramukhi et l'actrice en elle-même (Madhuri Dixit), elle a toujours réussi à me transporter dans ses danses et dans Devdas encore plus ! Alors j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'œil sur Chandramukhi ! Maintenant à vous d'en juger !


End file.
